Harry or Ron
by chantal-j.t
Summary: Hermione finds out that she has a crush on both her best-friends which one will she end up with ?I'm sorry but this story will not be completed due to computor malfunctions...sorry but read my other stories!
1. Change

*-*-* = end of Hermione's POV  
  
Hr=Hermione H=Harry R=Ron  
  
Chapter 1:changes  
  
It was early in an October morning and Hermione was only waking up.This was her sixth year and she was extremly proud of herself ,she had done exeptionnaly well on her OWLs,she had also made a change to herself during the summer. She was still the bosy know-it-allbut that had been softened up and now with the help of a muggle salon, her hair was tammed and wavy. Still with a new softerpersonnality and look, her feelings had changed too, she had a crush on Harry seeing as he was so caring and sweet,it also helped that she got lost in a loving world when she would look into his emerald green eyes.She also had a crush on Ron ,he was just funny and nice and just attractive.So she had decided to wait ,NOt tell!!!!but wait until she got over both her best friends.  
  
Hernione's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I awoke early again today ,because of another 'love-dream'about Harry.  
  
That's three nights in a row !! i found out that my plan isn't going to work being around them is just making it harder and it is so over whelming. I'm going to get ready for classes and I'll write about the day, tonight.  
  
*-*-*-*   
  
She showered ,dressed and got all her things ,then she went to the common room ,surprised ,but pleased ,to see Harry there writting in a green leather-bound journal. He didn't notice her come in until she cleared her throat.  
  
H:Oh,hi,I didn't see you come down.  
  
Hr:I was trying not to wake anyone.Why are you up so early?  
  
H:Oh just.I er. I was writting in my journal and i didn't want any of the others to try and read it, how about you??  
  
Hr:Oh i just....er.woke up 'cause of a dream.  
  
H: What about??  
  
Hr:um...er ....it....was.i forgot.(she lied) 


	2. The ball

chapter 2:the ball  
  
The classes were easy for her,as usual.She seemed to forget her problems until she had forgotten to use her timeturner (it reminded her of Harry)for Arithmacy.That class was good,she had won 25 pointsfor Gryffindor.It was now diner time and she finally started thinking about her crushes on her best friends.She sat next to Harry and across from   
  
Ron.Harry's hand was touching hers all throough diner and she was blushing unnoticed the whole time.They were talking about Quidditch, again,untilLavender and Pavatiwalked nearby, talking exitedly."I just can't wait"said Lavender "me either,it's going to be so fun!"replied Pavati."Wait, what's so exciting?"asked Hermione "Oh!Don't you know?" said Lavender"their is going to be a Halloween ball for fifth years and up!" "Wow, that's great!"said Hermione "I didn't know you liked to have fun"joked Ron.At that moment Harry said "of course 'moine like to have fun!". After this had been said Hermione felt extremly greatfull to Harry and quite angry with Ron ,but which one of them would she go to the one-week-away ball with?  
  
Hr:So who eill you ask??  
  
H:i dunno ....what about you Ron?  
  
R:Um...um...dunno.  
  
H:how about you,Hermione??  
  
Hr:Um...i dunno .i think i'll wait until someone asks me.  
  
H:OK,will you go to the ball with me?  
  
Hr:are you serious???  
  
H:yeah!  
  
Hr:sure!!  
  
H:great, now Ron who are you gonna ask ?  
  
R:Well,i was just about to ask Hermione-  
  
Hr:You were?!?!  
  
R:Yeah,but i guess I'll just ask Lavender,no big deal.  
  
Hr:Oh ,OK  
  
R:HEY,LAVENDER!!!!  
  
(a/n sorry about the short chapthers but their will be many more to come) 


	3. New boyfriend

Chapter 3:New boyfriend  
  
After asking Lavender,who said yes,Ron went to sleep leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
H:'mione who do you like??  
  
Hr:why do you ask??  
  
H:'cause i'm curious  
  
Hr:who do you like??  
  
H:you  
  
Hr what does that mean?YOu like me or your asking me again  
  
H:the first one  
  
Hr:you like me??  
  
H:Yes,now,who do you like??  
  
Hermione thought and said "does Ron like me?"  
  
H:i don't think so,why ??  
  
Hr:Just a feeling , and i like you!  
  
Harry reached over and took her hand into his and asked " will you be my girlfriend??" " yes,i will"she anwered and they kissed for the first time.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
today was the complete opposite of what i expected!!!!NOt only did I get over Ron but i got a boyfriend!!I'm going out with HARRY!!!!We also just kissed for the first time , it was great!And now i'm his girlfriend!!!!!I'll write again tomorrow.  
  
*-*-*  
  
She then went to sleep and dreamed great dreams about Harry and his beautifull green eyes.when she woke up she found herself face to face with Ginny "is it true??are you going out with Harry??" Ginny asked happily "yes" was all hermione could say before Ginny cut her off with more questions"when did it happen?,who else knows?, who asked who out?   
  
did you kiss him??,wow ... hey wait a minute aren't we like best friends???" "yes we are of course" she answered her red headed friend.  
  
" then why didn't you tell me you liked Harry ?" she demanded in a civilized tone."I was sure that he didn't feel the same way" she said earnestly."oh OK but next time please tell me,ok??" "ok sure!!" It was saturday so Hermione told Ginny everything! And then they went down to breakfast where she saw Harry and went to sit next to him doing the best she could to ignore the cheers and hoots as she kissed him on the lips.He was just as shocked as everyone else he thought that she was different but he liked this side of her.she was also surprised she had just done that but he had taken her hand into his so she figured out that he liked this part of her .  
  
~~~~~~~THE BALL~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6:30 p.m on Halloween , and the 5th , 6th and 7th year s were getting ready to go to the ball.When Harry saw Hermione he nearly fainted she was gorgeous she had a wonderful gown and it was string straped,very light blue and shinny . Harry of course was wearing green dress robes and the colors blended together well.They along with the rest of the students going to the ball were there and waiting.When the doors opened the sudents filed in.Harry and Hermione danced every sort of dance imaginable and even managed some kissing.After the ball, they went up to the common room with no intentions of going to sleep , so they had a party in muggle clothing in which Hermione amazed harry more with a short skirt and a halter top, he was just in a tight t-shirt and baggy jeanswhich showed off his perfect muscules.So they partied and stayed up late ,no stayed up later then Harry and Hermoine who sat cuddled on a couch talking and they fell asleep.  
  
next morning they woke up to laughs and cat calls about the new couple sleeping in each others arms on the couch.  
  
"woohoo, some one was loving in here" came Deans voice  
  
"Yeah,looks like it was a night of snogging around"said Katie Bell  
  
The couple smiled at each other and gave each other a long lasting kiss  
  
" get a broom closet"yelled some ramdom people. 


	4. Gone rotten

chapter 4:gone rotten  
  
Ron and Lavender had been together for about two months when they broke up.Lavender was still sad and Ron wouldn't tell anyone why he had broken up with her.But Harry and Hermione were still together,and still in-love like a fresh couple.They would spend all their time together,she would help him with his work and homework and he would help her by getting her to relax and have fun.One day during class Harry tried to pass a note to Hermione telling her that they were going to go by the lake and have fun but it was spotted by proffesor binns who tried to give them both detentions but Harry took the whole blame insisting that Hermione didn't know ,he told her to stay in the common room with Ron while he did his detention and that he was going to take her out after.Hermione agreed and said that she'd be waiting for him.  
  
So at five o'clock he went to proffessor binns's class to do his detention ,he only had to file twenty pages of records and then he'd be done ,when he finished he went to gryffindor common room to get Hermione and the invisibility cloak.They went to the lake and they swam,talked kissed and more.Until Hermoine said she was tired, they returned to the common room ,kissed goodnight.  
  
H:Goodnight,Hermione  
  
Hr:Goodnight,Ron,OUps Sorry Harry .I'm just so tired  
  
H:it's OK,I love you 'Moine  
  
Hr:Ilove you too,Ron  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed what she had said but Harry had ,although he had been telling himself that she was only tired and that she was just used to saying his name they had spent time together that evening.With that last thought he went to sleep.He woke up with the feeling that thier was something in the common room he'd like to see.He thought it was a sign of Sirius being alive so he hurried down,he found a book open up side down. The cover said ~Hermione's Diary~ he looked around and she wasn't there ,he knew it was wrong but he decided to read a few lines.   
  
he read  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night I realized that my crush on Ron isn't gone and that I'm confused on what to do,again i don't know what to do.....  
  
Harry heard a sond and realized he had been caught .Hermoine stood there watching him read her discovery.  
  
Hr:what are you doing ???  
  
H:I'm sorry  
  
Hr:i know but this is my personnal life you read the title of this book and you read it anyways how can i even trust you anymore ???  
  
H: How can i trust you????You liked Ron while you're going out with me.  
  
Hr:That is my problem  
  
H: No it's mine too , Now i know that you have feelings for our best-friend .  
  
Hr: maybe you should calm down  
  
H:maybe we should  
  
Hr: what are you talking about????  
  
H:Let's take a break , break up for now and if you still love me and you get over Ron we'll get back together,ok?  
  
Hr:How do i know that you'll still like me ??  
  
H:Because I'll always love you ,Hermione.It hurts me but I live by that saying'if you love something let it go if it comes back to you ,it's truly yours'.  
  
Hr:I hope i sort my feelings soon because i will miss you ,you know?  
  
H:Yeah. 


	5. Ron

chapter 5:Ron  
  
Hermione spent most of her time with Ron and Harry clearly thinking alot so much that she wouldn't even pay attention in class.Ron had been telling her secrets and this just got her more upset,now she knew that they both liked her and she liked them both .One day Harry got fed up with whatching her like this and started yelling   
  
"WHAT'S SO HARD ?????YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE RON JUST GO OUT WITH HIM!!!!!"  
  
When he finished his little 'speech' Hermione began to cry and she ran up to the dorm Ron chased after her and he came back two hours later with his hair meesed up and a look of awe in his eyes'That was amazing'he thought'i'm soo happy that she's with me now'  
  
When word got out that Ron and Hermione were a couple,Harry felt like he was gonna faint.He was expecting it,but it was still a shock.Hermione was alittle but happier now but still she seemed distant,until that is,when Hary rebecame her friend.She was really happy.She was in a good relationship(or so she thought)and she had a great friend that would never hurt her.everything was great for her for about one and half months when her 'picture perfect'life would be ruined.She had been in the library ,working , when she saw Ron holding hands wioth Lavender,his ex-girlfriend.She imidiatly thought it was only an act of friendship when she turned to look at them she saw something horrible,they were kissing ,not just the i'm-sorry-that-happened kind of kiss but a passionnate one she ran towards them pulled Ron away from Lavender and ...  
  
SMACK  
  
R:what was that for???  
  
Hr:um.gee i dunno maybe for cheeting on me!!!  
  
R: i wasn't cheeting..i..was....just...fine i was cheeting ,sorry  
  
Hr:sure your sorry (sniff) I can't beleive it, I thought I loved you and that you loved me.It's so over Ron ,Forever!!!!!  
  
With that Hermione burst into tears and ran up to the Gryffindor tower where she litterally crashed into Harry .  
  
H:'moine what's wrong???  
  
Hr:It's Ron it's so horrible, he.. he ..he cheated on me.  
  
H: your not serious are you??  
  
Hr:yes....I'm glad it's over though   
  
H:you are why??  
  
Hr:Because now i can tell you what i've wanted to tell you for a long time   
  
H:what's that?????  
  
Hr:I love you ,Harry!I know that now for sure.  
  
H: Good!I love you too!!  
  
They shared a passionnate kiss and walked up to the common room hand in hand.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I caught Ron with Lavender ,cheating on me .I broke up with him and I was all upset i ran off to griffindor tower and ran into Harry he comforted me and now , we are going out together again.We kissed and now i say this for sure ,after what he did ,i'm so over Ron forever!!!!  
  
(A/N sorry for the short chapter but it's aproaching the end now,read on!!!!!plz read and review!) 


	6. the end

chapter 6: the end  
  
Hermoine and HAry have now been married for 3 years still very happy and they had a child a boy,Alexander and they had recently learned that they were expecting a girl,Josephine.Alexander was now starting school at Hogwarts and had been sorted into Gryffindor.Harry,Hermione and Ron were friends again,but their was still some tension between Ron and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~20 YEARS LATER~~~~~~  
  
Both of their children were out of Hogwarts and were working good jobs.Harry and his wife were retiered ,still in contact with Dumble dore who had remade a philosopher's stone, because Harry had beaten him sometime duringthe last 20 years.Dumbledore was now 435 years old and Harry and Hermione were 120 years old they were planning on living until they were 200 years old .And so they did, leaving behind their beautiful children and grand-children.But also leaving the mark of love to anyone who has ever loved them. The biggest achievements from those two are written in many books and their achievments have forever been noticed and forever cherished.This is how the lives of Harry and Hermione Potter have ended.  
  
(a/n I hope you liked it plz read and review if you want me to write more stories!!) 


End file.
